Regional brain morphological abnormalities have been found in postmortem and in vivo examinations of chronic schizophrenic patients. The present study is an attempt to clarify whether subtle changes in brain morphology are detectable at the onset of schizophrenia, whether some also develop over time with symptom chronicity and clinical deterioration.